


And to conclude... (some point in the future?)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [6]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	And to conclude... (some point in the future?)

Yabu and Hikaru get onto stage together with their champagne in hand. They never expect anything less from the two of them. Where you see one of them, the other one is never far. 

 

“This is the story of Yamada Ryosuke and Nakajima Yuto. Who went from ‘not together’ to ‘engaged’ and ‘married’ in a span of 18 months.” Yabu starts, a piece of paper appears in his hand from his pocket.

“Of course it’s been A LOT longer than that.” Hikaru says.

“We have possibly witness everything that you possibly can when it comes to the two of them. We’d like to take this opportunity to discover one of the secrets that no one knows the answer to when it comes to Hey! Say! JUMP.”

 

Both Yuto and Yamada have fear in their eyes.

Both of them realise having the rest of JUMP to deliver the Best Man Speech is possibly the worst idea. 

But there is no backing off now. 

 

“We all knew it was only a matter of time before they are in a relationship.” Hikaru says. “The two of them are so into each other that they didn’t realise we are a lot more perceptive than they believe even though they told everybody that they aren’t together. We watched the two do them grew up together, grew apart and grew back together.” Hikaru takes a glance on the paper. “It all started the day when we were told that a junior competition was being held in one of our rehearsal rooms, and that it shouldn’t disturb us much and we should just carry on with whatever we were doing.”

“Yuto has only been a junior for a few months, but he was already creating havoc.” Yabu reminisces. “He was an adorable thing and everybody loves Yuto. He wasn’t very big back then, fits right into our pockets.” 

“Speak for yourself!” Someone shouts. 

 

Yamaha and Yuto are pretty sure it is one of their senpai. They have a suspicion that it might be Koichi or Tsuyoshi - the two of them have made that joke before. 

Admittedly, so had Okada and Ninomiya, but Kinki Kids are more likely to not be able to stop themselves.

 

“Yuto insisted that we should go and sneak into the audition room. We weren’t supposed to, because we weren’t old enough yet.” Hikaru carries on. “You see, Kamenashi-kun knew right from the start that Yuto is a handful. He told us to keep an eye on him.” 

 

Yuto slumps his head onto the table. Yamada smiles gently rub the back of his head with a smile on his face. 

 

“We didn’t want Yuto to go of course, we have rehearsal to get on with, but he was a very persistent and persuasive 10-year-old. That hasn’t changed. We spied on the audition from the back.” Yabu smiles. “Yuto also has an amazing intuition. When he saw Yamada, I remember him saying ‘we are going to be best friends’.”

 

A faint blush creeps up on Yuto’s face. 

 

“He wasn’t wrong.” Hikaru adds. “Admittedly Yuto also proved that you make your own fate and you have full control over everything that happens in your life. I think the fact that Yuto has no shame really helps. He is an extrovert and he would go and talk to everybody and anything about anything and everything.”

 

Yuto is wrecking his brain trying to think if he has recently offended the duo. They are literally listing nearly every single naughty thing that happened when he is not with parents. He might be an adult now, but he still doesn’t like because scold by his parents. 

 

“The first day when Yamada became a junior, Yuto, age 10, decided to go up to him and ask if he’d walk home together.” Says Yabu. 

“Didn’t think we saw you, did you Nakajima Yuto?” Hikaru turns and points at Yuto. “Rushing off straight after our rehearsal to catch up with the new junior.” 

“He obviously did the right thing.” Yabu says, ignoring Hikaru’s comment. “They have been inseparable ever since. At least most of the time.” 

“Where you saw one of them, the other one was never far. A bit like us, really.” Hikaru adds and everybody laugh. “And of course, they did the amazing rendition ‘Seishun Amigo’ that was; and possibly still is, nearly as good as Kamenashi-kun and Yamashita-kun.” 

“The two of them are always touching each other. Or rather, Yuto always has his arm round Yama-chan. As you all know, JUMP is possibly the most touchy-feely group besides V6 – the difference is that that we don’t hurt people and V6 is out there to embarrass each other. So we weren’t surprised when Yuto and Yamada are pressing kisses on each other’s head or cheeks. To be honest, we do that between all of us, it wasn’t anything scandalous.” Yabu laughs. “Problem with knowing each other when you are young, you bound to grow up and grow apart. Especially after you debut.” 

“Somewhere, somehow, something changed.” Hikaru says, his face suddenly solemn. “No one knew exactly what happened. Yuto became quiet, then Yama-chan started to be very defensive. The two of them only talked to each other when they have to. Chinen and Keito were pulled from both directions. BEST couldn’t do anything about SEVEN. Yuto was harder to deal with, mainly because he doesn’t like to talk to people about his problem, but Yama-chan is stubborn enough to make sure even though they weren’t getting on, they would make sure their work is done without any issues. In front of the camera. What happened behind the scene is a different story. Those were the dark days of JUMP. And we have only just started.” 

 

Yamada can see everybody from JUMP nodding.

Yuto finally lifts his head and looks up at Yamada, then round the room. Neither of them realise how much it affected the dynamic of the group when their relationship fell apart for that period of time. Yuto reaches for Yamada’s hand as if to say “I’m sorry”. Yamada shakes his head, saying “I’m sorry too”.

 

“It went on for 3 years. 3 solid years.” Yabu continues with the same solemn voice as Hikaru. “I remembered the day when Yama-chan came to me in the morning, wanting to talk to me about Yuto. I told him to talk to Yuto.” says Yabu, looking down at his piece of paper. “That afternoon, Yuto came to me, wanting to talk about Yama-chan. I told him the same thing - go and talk to Yama-chan. It was then when I realised their friendship is not beyond saving.” Yabu turns the page. “Then the Ryotaro saga happened.”

“They seemed to have gotten along better after they both talked to Kota and SEVEN was put on hold. They are more civilised than anything else, but at least they were talking.” Hikaru adds. “At that point, we were willing to do anything to make the situation less awkward for us all.”

“But Yuto became part of BEST for some very weird reason; and Dai-chan became part of SEVEN.”

“Needless to say, both of their heights fitted perfectly.” Hikaru laughs and the whole room joins in. 

“Now. This part didn’t come from us.” says Yabu, Hikaru looks over his shoulder. 

“Oh yes.” Hikaru interrupts and takes the piece of paper from Yabu’s hand. “We had an anonymous tip on this one.” 

 

The whole of JUMP smirk.

It is obvious who the “anonymous tip” was.

 

“Sometime during the winter of 2011, possibly 2012, Yama-chan got drunk at a SEVEN party. In fact, the whole of SEVEN was pretty much gone; but this conversation was not forgotten.” says Yabu, pulls the piece of paper back from Hikaru’s hand. “Our anonymous tip told us that Yama-chan told Yuto that he used to hate him.”

“Apparently the feeling was mutual.” Hikaru adds.

 

Yuto and Yamada remember that moment.

Keito rounded up everybody in SEVEN for dinner and drinks.

But it was getting cold, So Keito suggested his home, where his father, Kenichi-san (as a senpai as well as the father of Keito) was cooking up a storm, and invited the rest of them there.

Kenichi-san has left the four of them after dinner, claiming that he was too old to hang around with teenagers who are just about to become adults.

He offered the full supply of his alcohol. 

Of course, none of them are old enough to drink yet, and they have no idea how much their bodies can take the alcohol.

But they are in Keito’s house, there is an adult in the house, there is no reason why they can’t let loose and drink.

And only a dozen bottles of beer later between the four of them (and never got to the good stuff), Chinen and Keito were leaning against each other by the sofa half asleep, Yuto and Yamada sitting opposite each other by the coffee table.

They weren’t drunk - just heavily intoxicated. 

Neither of them realise Chinen and/or Keito was listening.

 

_“I don’t know what happened, but I just started to dislike you.”_

“I know what you mean, I know you didn’t like me, so I start to not like you too. Let’s end this?”

 “Let’s.”

 

Yamada and Yuto look at each other again and smile.

Those were the silly days.

 

“Things were very different after that. You can’t keep the two of them apart, even if you try.”

“Problem is, you can’t get Yuto off anyone anyway, so most of the time we are grateful that Yuto just wants to bother Yama-chan.” Hikaru smiles. “And Yuto always bothers Yama-Chan.”

“But at the end of the day, we cannot be more happy for these two adorable, loud and obnoxious kids.” says Yabu. “And thank you for keeping us entertained all the time. I guess without the dark times of Hey! Say! JUMP, we wouldn’t be as united as we are now.”

 

They raised their glasses. Everybody in the room clap and the two of them exit the stage. As they walk past Yuto and Yamada, both of them ruffle their immaculate hair. 

Both of them make no attempt to stop the two older boys. They smile and nod in appreciation. 

 

Keito (aka anonymous tip) is the next one that stands up and walks to the stage, looking like the aristocrat that he is. But they all know he is nervous. The little trembling in his hand isn’t hard to miss. 

Especially they have spent more time with each other than with their own parents, and they have been working together for so long.

 

“I’m Okamoto Keito. I don’t have that much to say, because I am no good with Japanese words, and I did not witness their love from the start. They have shown me real love, from the moment they enter my life. They have always complemented each other. When Yutti is being loud and energetic, Yama-Chan is always quiet and content. When Yama-Chan is beating me up and generally being a bully, Yutti is always there to balance it out, always so loving and so caring. Thank you for letting me witness what love should be. I did lost faith but they have restored it for me. I love you both.” 

 

He too, raises his glasses. 

 

“To possibly one of the best looking couple in Japan.”

 

Both Yuto and Yamada let out a breath that they didn’t know they were holding. 

You can always count on Keito. He might read better English than kanji, he might be a bit of a klutz and completely oblivious about things, but you can always count on him to be true to his heart and make everything short and sweet. 

 

“We don’t have much to say either.” Yuya says as he follows Inoo-chan and Dai-Chan onto stage. “As least not as much as Yabu-kun and Hikaru, because they have said nearly everything.” 

“But unlike Yabu-kun and Hikaru, we didn’t just watch their relationship develop from the side line, we experienced their relationship develop.” Inoo continues.

“Back when we were in J. J. Express, Yuto always, without fail, chose Yama-Chan as his partner in everything.” Dai-Chan says. “None of us understand why.”

“Yama-Chan has always been shy. He doesn’t like anything that he’s not familiar with.” Inoo-chan adds.

“Still doesn’t.” Yamada mumbles.

“But Yuto, he’s comfortable with; and Yuto knew that.” 

“Every now and then, when Yuto was not being allowed to partner with Yama-Chan, he would put up a pretty good fight.” Yuya says. 

“Most of the time, he’d get away with it too.” Dai-Chan continues. “He never does it in front of Yama-chan. So when Yama-Chan asks why they are swapping partners, Yuto would grab Yama-chan’s face and  simply kissed him full on his lips, and tell Yama-Chan that they are so perfect together, the dance instructor decided to partner them up again.” 

“We thought it was because they are best friends, none of us realised it was an addiction on Yuto’s part.” Inoo laughs. “We were shocked the first time when we saw Yuto kissed Yama-chan, but it was quite obvious it wasn’t their first time. Yama-chan looked too comfortable and too ‘okay’ about it.”  

 

Yamada looks at Yuto, who has completely buried his face in his hand. 

Everybody have obviously decided today out of all day to really embarrass him. 

Saying how naughty he was is one thing, but actually screaming the truth about his action when he was little about Yamada is massively embarrassing. Especially he thought he has buried all that away. 

Yamada cannot believe Yuto used to do that just to be with him. 

Yamada pulls on one of Yuto’s hand and kisses his palm as if to say “don’t be embarrassed, thank you”. 

 

“Yuto might have been younger, but he was definitely more mature when he was little.” Dai-Chan says. “But his mental age stopped growing ages ago and Yama-Chan caught up with him. Eventually.” 

 

Everyone laugh.

 

“When we became Hey! Say! 7, I wasn’t surprised at all when they were together. And of course, that led to the formation of Hey! Say! JUMP.” Yuya says, looking at the two of them. “Despite the few years in between where we weren’t sure what to do with their relationship, they have been the most amazing friends to be around.”

“Congrats, you love birds.” The three of them say, raising their glasses in their hands. “Good luck in the new chapter in life. We’ll still be there, every step of the way.” 

 

After the three of them step down, Yuto and Yamada realise their closest friend is giving the grand finale speech. Chinen bounces onto the stage with a glass of champagne in his hand. He expertly adjusts the microphone stand and smile at the crowd, like his body is trained to do. 

 

“Thank you everybody for being here for the most unconventional celebration of the unity of two very unconventional people. They are lovers, partners, competitors and most importantly, best friends. I have witness their journey throughout the years and if my love story is half as beautiful as theirs, I would be very happy. This is Chinen Yuri. Best of the best men.” Chinen wipes the corner of his eyes for dramatic effect before raising his glass. “To my best friends, Ryosuke and Yutti.”

 

The whole room claps. 

 

People in the room who knows Chinen (the rest of JUMP, senpai and immediate family of the Nakajima clan and Yamada clan) are clapping, trying to not laugh at the fact that Chinen has yet again put on another impeccable performance as an angel and not the immortal devil’s spawn that he is. People in the room who doesn’t know Chinen (not that many of them really) are clapping because they are so touched that Yamada and Yuto have a friend like him. 

 

The grand finale is exactly how they thought it might be. 

Yabu’s planning and organisation skill is impeccable.

But there is something just hanging in the air. 

It’s just a matter of time when something happen. 

 

“One last thing.” Chinen says after the applause dies down. Yabu and Hikaru look at Chinen, who stands on stage, still looking innocent. He has no intention to walk off the stage. Yabu is sure he didn’t plan this. Yuto and Yamada both have a bad feeling. “I just need to say, these are not photoshopped.” Chinen smiles one of those dazzling smiles that only bad things will happen. “These are all real. The agency has just somehow, stopped it from being published. Exhibit one.” The screen behind him flickers, and a photo of the two of them wearing their blue sparkling suits for ‘Super Delicate’ in their 2012 concert, somewhere in Asia (Thailand, maybe?). It was the moment where they were about to sing the last chorus, all they supposed to do as part of the choreography was point at each other. In that specific photo, the two of them were both wearing hands-free microphone, and their mouths were getting very close. “Exhibit two.” Yuto reaches out and took Yamada’s hand. Yamada squeezes Yuto’s hand, and both of them realise what is about to come. The screen flickers again to another photo. It was the two of them in their white sequence suit during the same part of the same song at a different show. This time, Yuto has his large hand over both of their faces, and of course, their faces were very close. “Ladies and gentlemen. Whilst the two of the has been denying they are together for practically forever, and officially they have only been together for 18 months, this dates all the way back to 2012 and they have been together back then already. The real question is, how long have you been together? And is 2012 the year when everything happened, and the first of your ‘first kiss’?”

 

Yuto and Yamada look at each other as if trying to say “that is your best man”.

In true JUMP style, they have Chinen to deal the final blow, the last nail to the coffin.

Problem is, no one expects what Chinen just did. 

There is only one thing they can do. 

 

“That is for us to know, and none of you to find out.” Yamada finally says. Yuto can feel his hand sweating all over his. 

“It’s our secret.” Yuto smiles.

 

*

 

“Ne ne Yuto.” Yamada asks as Yuto is driving them to the airport, and he waves everyone goodbye. “When was our first kiss?” 

“When I stayed at yours, and the power went out I think? During that snow storm?” Yuto answers, concentrating on the road. “You thought you kissed my cheek, but it was my lips.” 

“Oh.”

“What do you mean oh?” Yuto asks. “I mean, that was our first kiss!” 

“Mmm...”

“Your reaction is worrying me.” 

“I thought you’d say it was at the roof in school.” Yamada answers. “When we were in high school.” 

“When?” 

“When you weren’t talking to me. I thought you were asleep, so I took a nap next to you. You thought I was asleep. You kissed me and told me to wait for you.” Yamada smiles at Yuto. “That was unexpected, but it was nice. Were you planning to tell me at some point?” 

“Now?” Yuto asks, taking Yamada’s hand and kisses his knuckle. “I stole a kiss from you when we were 15.”

“Wanna know something you definitely don’t know?” 

“What’s that?” 

“The day I went to audition, I saw you peeking out from the curtain with Yabu-kun and Hikaru-kun.” Yamada says, returning kisses on Yuto’s knuckles. “I sneaked into the rehearsal rooms after the audition. You were asleep on a sofa in one of the rehearsal rooms. No one was there. I kissed you. That was our first kiss.” 


End file.
